


Beginnings

by LogicDive



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Story of Regis and Aulea, and of course it takes about Noctis being born, and then I had to toss in a jab at Nyx, and then I said I would write a quick drabble on it, because we were taking about his mother being from Galahd, cuz Nyx is Nyx....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicDive/pseuds/LogicDive
Summary: To him she was fire and heat, the cleansing flame that could wash a world of sin clean, allowing it to start anew. She was wild and free, beholding to no one but her own pride and honor as a child of Galahd.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JazzRaft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzRaft/gifts).



> Ok, this is for Jasper_Raven because we were talking about Noctis’ mom and what if she was from Galahd and that is why Regis made the Kingsglaive, and accepted the refugees so easily into his city and gave them the use of his magic. So this is what came from it, just a quick thing I wrote up in like an hour, lol.

The citizens of Insomnia were like their city: beautiful, reserved and traditional, much like the buildings that surrounded them. They were intellectual, yet confined within a specific way of thinkings much like the city that had walled itself off generations ago. 

So when Regis first saw her, his heart skipped a beat.

He had heard of the young woman that had become a student there only a few week prior, and many spoke of the stubborn and insolent refugee who had yet to learn her proper place. But she was so much more than that, and he couldn't help but wonder how those around him could be so blind.

It was easy enough to find out her name, Aulea.

And by Etro, was she beautiful in his eyes, long ebony hair tumbling down her back in a flurry of braids and loose curls. Almond shaped eyes that reminded him of the deep blue twilight he'd once seen outside of the walls. A sun-kissed olive complexion complemented her gentle features, her lips were full reminding him of a ripe peach; a tender smile always playing at the corners.

To him she was fire and heat, the cleansing flame that could wash a world of sin clean, allowing it to start anew. She was wild and free, beholding to no one but her own pride and honor as a child of Galahd. She walked with purpose, an inner strength, and beauty that left him speechless. She was everything that he'd ever wanted and yet, never knew he'd needed.

He needed her but did not wish to possess her. He wanted her but never wished to own her. He was wise enough to know that you could not hold back the fire, that walls could not submit and that something so wild could never be tamed. He simply wanted to be part of the path that she willingly chose to walk.

It took him weeks to find the courage to speak to her, watching as she moved through the world as if nothing could touch her. It was in that time he learned the true meaning of patience, for she held such in abundance. Patience for a society that shunned her for simply existing, that would sooner extinguish her flame than embrace it. But to Regis, she had become the sun, the dawn that has opened his eyes that had finally awoken him to all that could be.

When he finally approached her it was not as a prince or an heir, nor as a citizen of Insomnia. It was simply as a man, wishing with all of his might that this woman would choose him above all others. 

So there was no surprise when he saw the distrust in her eyes, how she held herself as if protecting everything she was. Regis wasn’t deaf to the whispers of those around him, questioning his motives for coming before someone far below his station. But he had always been an honest man, so when he spoke it was from his heart. He watched her, watching him as he held out his hand, promising her his love for who she was and not where she was from. When she reach out, tentatively, placing her hand in his as a small smirk played on her lips.

Regis could have died contently with her name on his lips, and that smile scorched into his mind.

Throughout the years he proved his loyalty, never leaving her side. He was wise enough to defend her, but to never fight her battles. Her quick wit and sharp tongue were a never ending delight to him, and she had found comfort in his gentle and honest ways. 

Despite the fuss raised, he would marry no other. With a determination and stubbornness that he’d learned from her and Clarus’ support, she became his queen. Alura was his fire, his strength, his determination and he embraced her people, as she embraced him. 

Despite her pride, she was the one who asked him to help her people, seeing that his father has pulled back the protective barrier from her homelands years ago. She was the one who told him of their affinity with magic and taught him their ways as if she knew what was to come.

On her deathbed, she smiled and asked that he not forget everything that she had taught him of her people. That he keep the ways of her people, of Galahd close if Noctis ever wished to know fully who he was. As always, she was everything to him, and promises fell easy from his lips. Anything for her, everything for their son.

And his heart skipped a beat once again and then broke.

When his son was attacked, he stayed by his side. Fingers carded through ebony locks, the gentle features holding almond-shaped eyes that were like twilight. So much like her, yet so much like himself… and he wept. 

Noctis was the chosen, the King of Kings. He was his gentleness and his mother's pride. He was reserved, and shy, yet like the fire and winds of Galahd. He was the night sky and the dawn’s light… he was all, and so would give all to save all.

As promised, Regis called forth any from his wife’s country who would stand and fight. Who would wield his magic as their own, and protect Insomnia. The Kingsglaive were formed, and they were not just warriors, but family, a comforting presence that reminded him of what he’d once had and lost.

Years later when Noctis was drawn to them, he did not fear. When his son snuck out to train with them or to simply hang out Regis knew he was safe. Despite the protests of those around him, they were his son’s people and as Alura wished, he would grow with his mother's culture around him. 

As Regis looked back he regretted little, he’d known love and the comfort of family. Had been given a son, and had lost his wife. Has watched Noctis grow with a mixture of pride and fear of what would come. 

Yes, there was nothing to regret… except for Nyx.

But that was a whole different story.


End file.
